


The Groove

by Charling



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Explosions, Funny, Gen, Voeld is cold, annoying teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charling/pseuds/Charling
Summary: Just a funny dream that I wanted to write about!A generic Ryder sings an amazing, catchy Fall Out Boy song in an inappropriate, explosive situation. It does not go down well.Set in the Andromeda mission ' the little things that matter' (rescuing a pregnant Dr Kennedy)





	The Groove

Liam shivering in the back of the Nomad was beginning to be an old and very boring sight, with Vetra rolling her eyes every time he made an audible shudder.  
“So, done with this planet.” He muttered. Vetra sighed, but bit her tongue. Ryder smirked.  
“Bit chilly are we, Kosta? C’mon it’s only…” Ryder checked the dashboard, “minus forty! Toasty!”  
“Are you kidding?!” Liam spat, crossing his arms with a fresh shiver. “Voeld shouldn’t be classed as habitable. It is not habitable!”  
“Enough Liam!” Vetra shouted suddenly. Ryder flinched. “You think you’re having a bad time?! Try being from a planet a hundred degrees warmer! You see me complaining huh?! See the girl Turian whining about the cold?! You are such a…”  
“Wait.” Ryder said suddenly.   
“Oh, you did not just…”  
“Wait Nyx!” Ryder said with a stern tone, turning up the comms radio.  
“Mayday! Mayday! Any Initiative personnel, we need help!” A male voice buzzed over the radio. Ryder pushed to respond, frowning at the buzz of activity suddenly appearing on the radar. The Nomad picks up speed.  
“This is the Pathfinder. There may be Roekaar and Kett closing in on you!”  
“No, no, no, not now!” The male voice responded, on the verge of panic.  
“This does not sound good.” Ryder muttered. Vetra and Liam silently readied their weapons and put on their helmets. They were still too far away though, Ryder thought.  
“Can you make a run for it?” Ryder asked.  
“Running is unlikely, Pathfinder.” A woman’s voice replied, groaning in immense pain. It was Kennedy. The pregnant woman they were going to extract.   
Oh no…  
“Now? She’s… She’s doing it now?” Liam sputtered.  
“Perfect.” Vetra muttered. Ryder pushed the comms again.  
“Tempest! Dr Kennedy will need an escape vector ASAP!”   
“Understood.” Kallo replied, far too calmly for the situation. Meanwhile Ryder flew the Nomad over an ice cliff, hearing a sickening crunch as it landed on two Kett soldiers. Liam laughed in disgust and Ryder smirked as they flew out of the nomad.   
“Let’s light ‘em up!” Vetra battle cried over the comms as bullets were fired.  
“Oh yeah! Kosta! I’m feeling it!” Ryder called out suddenly.  
“Feeling what? Oh no. No! Please Ryder! This really isn’t the time!” Liam replied, suddenly terrified.   
“What? What’s happening?” Vetra replied as she decapitated another Kett with a bullet.  
“The groove Vetra! I’m feeling the groove!” Ryder replied, downing a Roekaar in the process.  
“The what?” Vetra replied. Ryder began humming a tune, loud enough to hear amongst the gunfire. Peebee laughed through the comms.  
“I thought we were done with this Ryder!” Liam wailed.  
“My baby will never be silenced!” Peebee called out.  
“Peebee! Ryder! Shut up! We are trying to kill things here!” Vetra shouted amongst the chaos.  
“You just had to start Ryder off didn’t you, Vetra?” Liam muttered. Ryder suddenly caused an explosion with a jump melee to the ground, sending flames and bodies flying.   
“LIGHT EM UP UP UP, I’M ON FIREEEEE!”  
“The entire time we were on Eos, I had to put up with this.” Liam muttered under Ryder’s singing, seemingly unaware of the explosions around him.   
“WHOA OH OH OHHH OH! IN THE DARK!”  
“Are you kidding me?!” Vetra shouted.  
“My songs know what you did in the dark!” Peebee sang along over the comms.  
“I wanna kill all of you. Just so you know.” Vetra muttered.  
“I just want to be able to kill shit in peace! You know?” Liam whined.   
“Exactly! We are killing things! Things that are trying to kill us! How are we still alive – WHEN THERE IS A HYDRA THAT’S JUST LANDED!” Vetra wailed as Liam threw a grenade at the offending machine.  
“So light em up up up!” Ryder continued to sing happily.  
“Explosions help.” Liam replied to Vetra, who growled a lot as she ducked behind a rock structure.   
“IN THE DARK!” Ryder sang, sending the Hydra flying with a jump melee and making it explode.   
“Somehow, the groove works!” Peebee also replied to Vetra happily.   
“I had them both on Eos! How do you think I feel?!” Liam asked Vetra, making her growl again.   
“WE ARE STILL BEING SHOT AT HERE! CLEAR THE DAMN COMMS!” Vetra bellowed just as the last Roekaar was shot down by a very smug Ryder.   
“Man, I love that song.”  
“Asari aren’t old enough to remember that damn song. How can you like it?” Liam scoffed.  
“Hey! That is simply not true Kosta!” Ryder defended.  
“SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!” Vetra snapped. “Where’s the damn shuttle gone?!”   
“Uh…” Liam replied dumbly.   
“Kennedy?” Ryder asked, before being drowned out by a baby’s wail.  
“We’re safe. He’s safe.” She replied happily.  
“See guys? The groove works!” Ryder said, holding arms out in a smug gesture.  
“Hey Ryder…” Vetra beckoned. When Ryder looked at her, she shot a canister in the distance, causing a huge explosion. “NEXT TIME, THAT WILL BE YOUR HEAD.”


End file.
